


Energy

by Giggleteehee



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Oz and Alice reunion, Romance, Set when Alice and Oz are reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz is finally on his way to see Alice for the first time in a hundred and fifteen years. He may be nervous but he'll be fine. I mean it's not like Alice gets mad easily...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

It’s strange. Everything was different and new but it also wasn’t. This was the town I grew up in and I lived here for fifteen years. But I also didn’t. I knew I lived somewhere else for longer. I made a lot of friends back then, friends that’ll be dead now. But not all. In fact I knew two were very much alive but I needed to find one first. I had to find Alice.

It was strange when Vincent first came to me a week ago. He looked exactly the same and I recognised him instantly. Although in saying that I did freak and threw everything within arm’s reach at him…

I wasn’t technically Oz anymore, I was someone else but I hadn’t really changed. I knew no one would believe me so I played the part of this new boy, waiting for the moment I could stop. Vincent gave me that moment. Now we were on the road, heading to some town where he’d found Alice. After a hundred and fifteen years I could finally see her again.

I imagined what it’d be like meeting after so long. I tried to think ahead of what to say to her or how’d she react but in the end Alice was too unpredictable. Even in my made up version of her. I took a breath and decided to go with a casual approach.

We got to the town and Vincent told me where to find her at this time of day. He said she was usually at the hill at the edge of town. He wanted to wait at the inn while I spoke to her. That was good, I didn’t really want anyone else there.

On the way I went passed some shops and decided to get her a present. Then to get to the hill you had to walk through a forest but it was worth it. Not only was the view great but it was silent and peaceful.

She wasn’t here yet so I waited. The birds were singing and I sat against the giant tree near the edge. I made mental notes about everything around me. It was the early afternoon on a hot day. The sky was blue and cloudless. Animals were everywhere you looked and some even calmly came up to me. I couldn’t imagined a better spot.

Then came the footsteps. I jumped and turned to see if it was her. It was. She hadn’t changed at all. Her long black hair was down and moved perfectly with her. Her dark amethyst eyes pulled you in the longer you looked at them. She smiled like the world was hers and she knew it. Then she noticed me and paused.

My heart pounded in my chest but I tried to act natural. “Hello Alice.”

She eyed me before saying “I don’t know you.” And crossed her arms.

My happy reunion shattered before my eyes. I did the manly thing of bursting into tears as I ran up to her and shook her like crazy. “What do you mean you don’t remember?”

She punched me in the face. “Get off stupid man servant.” She hissed.

I hit the ground, rubbing my check “Wait, what did you say?”

“You’re still my man servant.” She huffed. Now I was confused

“But you just said you don’t remember me?”

“I don’t.”

She wouldn’t look at me but I was pretty sure she was mad. “I have presents.” I held up the bag

“I don’t want them.”

“There’s meat.” That got her attention.

She moved faster than I could blink and took the bag. When she opened it she drooled as she took out the cooked steak and stuffed it in her mouth. She sat on the ground and happily ate away.

I waited till her was half way through when I finally asked “Are you mad at me?” She glared daggers. “I’m going to take that as a yes…”

“Of course I am!”

“Why?”

She slapped me with the meat before yelling “Fifteen years, Oz!”

I stared at her, my hand rubbing my other cheek now. “What about it?”

“You took too long.” She sulked

“Alice I couldn’t just leave my family.” I went to put my hand on her shoulder but she glared at me again and I took my hand away before she could bite it off

“Yes you could’ve. I spent days trying to find you and even that idiot sea weed head.”

“You did?” I didn’t know if I should’ve been happy or felt bad

“Of course I did. I am a wonderful master after all and you are my pathetic excuse for a servant.”

“I’m sorry Alice.”

“Well sorry doesn’t cut it.” She went back to looking at the meat “I’m supposed to be your top priority, not someone else. Me.”

Horrible. That’s how I felt horrible. She looked so sad and refuse to look me in the eye. I tried to comfort her by telling her how I never forgot and did everything I could so that when I could leave I wouldn’t waste a second. I didn’t even know Vincent would come, I was waiting till I saved up enough. But it didn’t work, she kept looking away.

Then I got a crazy idea that might work. But there was no way I could do it, right? I mean it wasn’t even how it was supposed to be done but for some reason Alice thought it was. I didn’t want to but I was out of options.

Since she wasn’t looking I leaned forward and bit her cheek.

She finally looked at me as I backed off feeling very stupid “I-it’s to make you more energetic.” I stuttered. I could feel my temperature rising.

She put her hand on her cheek and thought very hard about it. “Hah, you’re right.” She said in half a daze

“So you forgive me?”

She took a moment before grinning. “Nope.”

“What, why?” I started regretting what I’d just done

“Give me more meat and then we’ll see.”

Now it paused but laughed in the end. “Alright. How about we do that on the way to Gil?”

“You know where sea weed head is?” She asked with her mouth half full of meat

“Not a clue but Vincent does.”

“We’ll what are we waiting for?” She swallowed the rest of her food and shot up. She started skipping off and I got up to follow. Then she stopped “Ah!” She gasped

“What’s wrong?” I was still a little bit behind her.

She turned around “I almost forgot, a friend corrected me on this.” I stared at her as she came skipping back. What did she mean by ‘ _corrected me_ ’?

It didn’t take long to find out. She skipped right in front of me before finally stopping. I looked down at her and her cheeky smile, a little scared of what she was going to do next. She did the last thing I’d ever think of. She went on her tip toes and kissed me properly, on the lips.

“ _That_ is how you give someone energy.” She smiled before hopping away again.

I became puddle on the ground as I melted.

Eventually she came back and poked me with a stick. “What’s wrong?” She said “Not enough energy?”

“Nope,” I managed “Too much.”


End file.
